Harry potter and the Darkness Within
by Ryuu Hakumei
Summary: What if the shard of Voldemort left within harry's scar was stronger, what if it had the power to whisper in his ear as he cried in the dark? Will this dark harry join lord Voldemort once he rises, or will he overthrow the dark lord and become a greater threat to the world?
1. Prologue: Whispers in the dark

Harry rested in his cupboard, tears in his eyes, wondering why his relatives treated him so badly.

"They are jealous of you Harry, they know your potential and fear it" a whisper rang through the young boy's head, speaking softly and kindly.

Harry's head snaps around, looking for the source of the voice, unable to spot anything he tentatively whispers, hoping the voice will hear him, but dreading that his relatives might too. "Who are you? Why can't i see you?"

"Magic, and i can teach you, i can give you the power to survive, i can teach you to make your aunt treat you properly."

"B... But uncle Vernon says magic isn't real!" The boy almost blurts, cutting off to a whisper as he realises his mistake, luckily his relatives aren't close enough to hear his quickly cut off noise.

"Your uncle is lying, he tries to weaken you, stop you from becoming powerful enough to stand up for yourself."

The boy considers the voice, something felt wrong to the boy, but then again, the voice was kind and soft, a tone he had never had directed at him before. His aunt and uncle had used it with Dudley before though, and they always treated Dudley well. It was that most of all that made Harry's decision. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

Over the next weeks Harry followed the voice's instructions, he experimented and ten days after he first heard the voice he was able to will his cupboard door unlocked to sneak out and steal food from the fridge.

Harry's lessons progressed under the tutelage of the voice until Harry's sixth birthday, when he was informed that to progress anymore he would need a wand, free of the "pesky tracking charms" found on a legitimately obtained wand.

It was for this purpose that harry slipped away from school the moment his teacher's back was turned in order to deal with a tantrum from the ever spoiled Dudley.

Following the voice's instructions he found a secluded spot and began to focus on the image the voice was describing. Moments late he appeared, bawling his eyes out in the leaky cauldron, scar hidden by some makeup he had stolen from his aunt that morning.

Tom the bartender started when a scruffy child in muggle clothing appeared in the middle of his pub wailing and crying.

After a few moments of being comforted Harry seemed to begin to calm down, looking around as if confused as to how he got here, in reality he was assessing his surroundings, looking for the things he needed.

After a few moments he spotted what he was looking for, in his rush to make sure Harry was okay Tom had left his wand upon the bar. A slight twitch of magic and the wand flew to Harry's hand, safely out of the bartender's line of sight.

As the wand touched Harry's hand he felt himself move and speak, almost as if the voice was controlling him, a twitch of his wrist and out of the wand flew a red light, stunning the bartender, followed by another spell, wiping the bartender's memories of a child appearing in his bar on a quiet Tuesday afternoon.

Regaining control of himself as he arrived outside the bar in the alley behind he followed the voice's commands, it took a few tries to cast the required spell over himself, feeling as if he had broken an egg over himself as he disappeared from view.

The voice's next instructions had him climbing up on a bin and reaching out to tap his stolen wand against the wall, causing it to open, revealing Diagon alley to the stunned child.

After getting over his awe the voice directed him down a side alley, directing him past Borgin and Burkes and onto a small shady store.

"Follow my instructions very carefully; if you mess up here you'll never be able to get the things that you deserve. You need to point your wand at him and speak the spell while focusing on a desire for him to do as you wish, but make sure you don't mispronounce it, after me, 'imperio'"

"Imperio" the boy repeated, and he felt the man's will fighting his.

"Good, now direct him to help you find a wand."

Harry mentally nodded, issuing the required command, and following as he was led into a back room.

After a while of trying various wands, Harry found one that was a match, Hawthorn and dragon heart-string, pointing his new wand at the man he followed the voice's instruction and intoned "Avada Kedavra", the man dropped dead, Harry turned, and disillusioning himself with his new wand, snuck out of the alley, leaving a snapped wand in the bar as he slipped past Tom.

* * *

"Where have you been boy?" Vernon Dursley demanded as Harry enters through the front door, too angry to remember that he had tried to lock harry out as he lacks a key. "We feed you and put clothes on your back and you show your gratitude by running away from school?"

Harry watched Vernon's rant with a faint smirk, things were about to change, so he could allow his uncle one last rant.

Harry followed the voice's commands, allowing his hatred to boil up inside, focusing on his desire to hurt his uncle like he had been made to suffer all these years. "Things are going to change around here, 'crucio'."

Harry's wand raised and pointed at Vernon who sneered before screaming louder than he had ever screamed before. Yes, things where sure to change, but would it be for the better?

**Authors note:**

this is my first attempt at fanfiction that has ever gone past my laptop, i wrote it as i enjoy writing evil characters, and wanted to write a story where harry would be the villain as opposed to a hero.


	2. Chapter 1: Turbans, books and bushy hair

**Author's Note**: I had wanted to fit the whole of harry's Diagon alley trip into one paragraph, unfortunately it was starting to draw out and I have split it into two.

this chapter would probably have been out somewhat sooner, but the only time i have had to write lately has been during the train rides to & from work writing on my iPad.

I'm trying to avoid harry falling into darkness too fast, however, he is an easily impressionable child, his attitude will weave backwards and forwards somewhat once he reaches hogwarts and begins making friends, but for now the only real influence upon him is Voldemort.

* * *

Harry lounged across his bed in the largest bedroom of number four private drive, enjoying the early morning sunlight.  
"Petunia!" Harry's call echoes into the smallest bedroom, rousing Petunia Dudley, causing her to jump up and get dressed, dashing to what was her room until harry had decided he would have it.  
"Why do you make me wait for my breakfast? Do I not feed you? Do I not clothe you at my own detriment?" Harry smirked, watching panic flash across His aunt's face, he had told her he was planning to lie in and his breakfast was not scheduled for a few hours yet, but waking up early he had changed his mind.  
"Well get on with it, my breakfast isn't going to make itself." Harry let the hope flash across his aunt's face as she turned away before raising his wand. "Oh and auntie, 'crucio'."

* * *

A few minutes later Harry's aunt returned carrying a tray, containing Harry's favourite cereal, a glass of orange juice and toast, just in case he wanted that instead or as well. The food was not what caught Harry's attention however, but rather the letter in his aunt's other hand, it was thick parchment with a wax seal.  
"My Hogwarts letter? Why did you not give this to me straight away?" Harry flicked his wand, summoning the tray and letter, before flicking it again and banishing his aunt painfully from his room, sending her slamming into the door of her room, smashing it open as she fell in a heap.  
Harry grinned as he read through his Hogwarts letter, before summoning a folder containing letter writing implements, being careful to use magic only on the folder itself, because, as the voice said, "[he] wouldn't put it past that goat fucker to be check if harry had used any magic on his acceptance letter." So harry carefully pulled a piece of paper from the folder and used the expensive fountain pen he had bought himself a few weeks before for this exact purpose to pen an acceptance letter, also, due to the fact that Dumbledore believed he would know little of the wizarding world, he requested someone to show him where he could purchase his school supplies.

* * *

A few days later Harry was prepared for the appearance of the Hogwarts staff member that would take him to Diagon alley, the defence against the dark arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrel.  
Harry was standing at the sink on a small stool, appearing to wash his breakfast bowl" when his aunt ushered the professor into the kitchen.  
"Do you want me to finish cleaning your bowl so you can talk with your new teacher, Harry?" The imperiused Dudley asked his cousin walking up and gently patting harry on his back, exactly as scripted.  
"That's okay, I'm done." Harry shook out the bowl a little of water droplets and slid it onto the sideboard to dry before turning to his aunt. "I'm not sure how long shopping will take, can you take my clothes out of the washing machine and hang them out to dry?"  
Harry's aunt smiled and nodded as the purple clad professor stood in the doorway waiting to be acknowledged. "I'd wash your clothes all the time if you would let me."  
"I know, but you and uncle took me in when I had nowhere to go, it's the least I can do considering." Harry barely managed to hold back his smirk as he turned to Quirrel, the script he had come up with with the help of the voice presented him as a fiercely independent, but polite, young boy. The voice had explained that by carefully cultivating his image harry would be able to the things that he deserved without liberal use of cruciatus and imperius as they are much harder to get away with around wizards.  
"Sorry Professor, would you like to leave now or stay for a cup of tea? Perhaps a slice of toast?" Harry offered with a smile, the training from the voice allowing him to conceal the flash of pain from his scar with occlumency.  
"L.. let's go, I w... would not wish to impose upon y... your aunt more than absolutely necessary" professor Quirrel stuttered out and harry nodded.  
"How are we going to get to um..." Harry paused for a moment as if trying to remember something, "Diagon alley? Where is it, wouldn't people know of a street filled with magical shops?"  
"W... we are going to use m.. muggle transport to G... get to London, d.. Diagon alley is h.. hidden with magic."  
Harry nods before looking confused. "Muggle? What's a muggle?"  
"M...muggles are people without magic."  
Harry nods again, noting that they are nearing the rail station and their conversation must halt due to the number of muggles around.  
During the pause in the conversation the voice speaks up. "I am going to possess you now, I want to find out more about this man."  
Harry thinks an affirmative, allowing the voice control of his body, and blacks out for a moment.  
Harry regains awareness a few moments later, as the train arrives, once they are seated Quirrel casts a spell. "W.. We can t.. Talk again n... Now, mister p... Potter." Quirrel stammers out.  
Harry nods, lining up his next question, this was something he actually needed to know, "I only have about eighty pounds, will that be enough for all my supplies?"  
"T... That won't be a p...problem m..mister Potter." Quirrel reassures harry with a smile, pulling a small ornate key from within his robes. "T.. This is your Gringotts v.. vault key, I w.. Was told you h...have q...quite a s... S... Subs... Large inheritance."  
Harry nods taking the key from Quirrel, the voice cautions him to look after it with care as harry tucks it away in his pocket, noting to buy a chain to keep it on as soon as possible before turning back to Quirrel and starting to ask questions about the wizarding world and magic in general as well as Hogwarts, and the rest of the journey passes in this manner.

* * *

Harry pretends to watch with awe as the entranceway to Diagon alley opens up before him, watching as all the strange people hurry too and fro. It is much busier than Harry's last visit due to Hogwarts shoppers.  
Harry and Quirrel head directly to the bank, approaching the teller once inside. Quirrel sends harry off on his own with the goblin, claiming he has a personal errand he wishes to run, before moving off to deal with a different goblin.  
Harry thoroughly enjoys the rush of the cart as it plummets to his vault and pouts slightly as the ride comes to an end.  
The goblin approaches Harry's vault before turning to harry and holding out his hand. "Key please."  
Harry nods and rushes over, placing the key in the goblin's hand, allowing the vault to be opened.  
As Harry's vault door swings aside his jaw drops at the sheer size of the piles of gold. After a few moments of standing in the doorway he takes a few steps inside and begins to laugh.  
Harry was rich, rich enough that he knew he could leave the Dursleys if he wanted. Or at least buy a house more suited to his tastes, the Dursleys where useful, it was the boring suburban house he hated.  
Harry managed to calm down enough to scoop up a bag full of galleons plus a smaller bag with sickles and knuts in it.  
Harry gives one last look over the money filling his vault with a smile before turning to leave the vault.  
"Is it possible to make the cart go faster back?" Harry hopefully asks the goblin as the creature closes his vault door.  
"Apologies mister Potter, but the carts are one speed only."

* * *

Quirrel detects harry moving again and picks up his pace, the imperiused goblin before him leading to the vault in question, drawing his wand he releases the goblin from his control, the door to the vault would detect the imperious.  
Binding the goblin so it can only move it's arm he begins the agonisingly slow process of torturing and confounding the goblin into his willing servant.

* * *

Harry looks around the bank, searching for the distinctive purple of Quirrel's robes. When he fails to spot the defence professor he slips outside to start his shopping, first stop, Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Quirrel senses harry leaving the bank as a particularly satisfying scream escapes the goblin's lips, satisfying as it indicates that the goblin is nearly broken, but he knows he must hurry, for if another professor guiding a muggle born recognises harry alone his alibi would be ruined.

* * *

Harry wonders through the bookshop, stacking up his book list along with any other books that catch his eye, the voice recommends extra books on potions, charms and transfiguration, while harry selects a few history books that he himself is mentioned in as well as any other books that catch his eye, creating two stacks in total. This process continues until he reaches for the same book as a bushy haired girl who squeaks slightly in surprise.  
"Sorry" harry smiles at the girl, who blushes slightly. "I'm harry."  
"Hermione." She tries to fight her blush as she notices the stacks of books, her eyes falling on one book in particular, 'A muggle born's guide to the wizarding world'. "Are you a muggle-born too?"  
Harry shakes his head. "My parents died when I was a baby."  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, I was raised by my aunt and uncle who are muggles though."  
Hermione looks around at this point before asking. "Where are they? Your aunt and uncle I mean."  
Hermione nods, her eyes falling on the two stacks of books again, noting that the smaller stack is mostly history books. "Are you interested in History?"  
"Not really, those are just the books I'm in."  
Hermione's jaw drops, spluttering slightly "what? Your making fun of me, aren't you?"  
"No, I really am in those books." Harry grabs one of the books, opening it to a passage about the fall of Voldemort, Hermione reads it, her eyes flicking between the book and Harry's lighting bolt scar a few times before turning bright red, squeaking and rushing off to find books on harry potter.  
Harry sighs, collecting up his books as he muses, the girl could be useful, she seemed to have a crush on him, he could use that.  
Paying for his books harry steps outside, next stop, school robes, madam Malkins.

* * *

The goblin slowly strokes the door, standing aside so his new "master" can enter. Quirrel steps inside, he takes up the small brown parcel within and slips it into his robes before turning and leaving, slamming an Avada Kedavra into the goblin's chest as he makes his own way from the bank.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading this far, sorry for the slight cliffhanger, but it seemed the easiest and most practical break within what I had written so far.


End file.
